


What Are Friends For?

by Onlyonstage (Onylonstage)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onylonstage/pseuds/Onlyonstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Henry is away at camp, Regina is having a difficult time coping.  Emma steps in to help her cope, for that is what best friends do.  But is she truly motivated solely by friendship or by something more?</p>
<p>Written for Day 5 of Swan Queen Week:Best Friend Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This one is going to be a multi-chapter piece. I'm putting up part one tonight and the rest will be soon to follow. Please share with me any positive thoughts in the comments.

It all started inconspicuously enough. The Swans Mills were enjoying one of their family dinners, which had started as a weekly occurrence, but now happened nearly every night. Regina insisted it was the only way she could ensure Emma ate something other than bear claws or grilled cheese. Henry and his blonde mother would exchange knowingly smiles but never said otherwise.

This particular evening was struck with a tension that not even the Queen's famous lasagna could overcome. Emma found herself slack jawed, fork laying forgotten on her plate as her worried gaze flickered between her son and his other mother.

“Hey moms, Gramps is putting together a summer survival camp. I really want to go. It's only two weeks and all my friends are going. And Gramps and Mulan are supervising.”

Regina was very still, her back ramrod straight in her chair. Henry squirmed in his seat, looking down at his half eaten plate. He couldn't bring himself to look up and meet the devastation his words had caused.

“Mom? Ma? Can I go?”

“Kid...can you give us a minute?”

Emma had to resist the urge to rush over and wrap the brunette in her arms. Other than her arms wrapping protectively around her midsection, Regina had not budged. This seemingly innocent request had shook her to the core. A regular parent would think nothing of allowing her son to go. But no regular parent had faced what the Queen had.

Henry was Regina's whole world. Her relationship with Robin had deteriorated to oblivion under the strain of Zelena's pregnancy. Nearly losing Henry in Neverland had been followed closely behind by the missing year where she had been forced to give up her son for a year. And once she finally was reunited with her son, she had to endure being complete strangers. It was no wonder that Regina struggled with holding her son too close after all that had happened.

Snow had come to Emma in confidence one night to tell her of the incredible strain the separation had put on Regina. The visual of a broken Regina burying her heart carelessly in the forest dirt was burned into her brain. Emma could not bear to see the other woman suffer so again.

The Queen was incredibly strong and had survived. For if nothing else this woman who had faced so much tragedy, manipulation and pain was a survivor. But moments like this had Emma concerned about how much one person could truly take. Even if coddling Henry forever was not a solution to the problem.

Henry crept away from the table, taking refuge in his room upstairs. Emma scooted her chair closer, speaking softly. “Hey, it's going to be ok. We have a smart kid. And my father and Mulan won't let anything happen to him.” She reached out with an open hand and was surprised at how easily Regina interlaced her fingers with her own.

“I know I am being overprotective. But I...I am scared Emma. I don't know if I can bear to let him go.”

Emma's heart clenched at how open and vulnerable the typically closed off woman was being. They had come a long way from the days of chainsaws, threats and poisoned apples. Despite the odds a lasting trust and friendship had formed. Regina would not allow herself to show such weakness to anyone else. Murmuring words of comfort, the blonde gave into her earlier impulse and wrapped the Queen in a warm embrace. Regina for her part after tensing for a brief moment, sunk into the Sheriff's touch and allowed herself to cry. Muffled sobs wracked her slight frame. Emma held her tighter, freeing one hand to rub soothing circles on the brunettes shaking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is allowed to go to camp. Will Emma be able to take care of Regina as promised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy and I appreciate comments.

Henry was allowed to go to camp. Ultimately Regina could not deny their son and cause him unhappiness, despite her inner turmoil. The morning of his departure was a stressful one. The Queen hid her emotions behind a forced smile and put all her energy into preparing a lavish morning feast for her little prince. Emma hovered behind her, anxiety making her efforts to help clumsy and ultimately getting her banned from the kitchen after dropping a plate.

Their clever boy watched his mothers closely beneath furrowed brows. His happy chatter filled the lulls in conversation by the distracted women. He even reached out to pull Regina into a hug, holding onto longer and tighter than he ever allowed now at his age. The brunette closed her eyes, savoring the rare moment of overt affection from her little prince. Always her little prince, even if he was nearly at tall as the Queen sans heels.

 

Emma choked up at the sight. Their little family was strange, battered and bent but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Acting on impulse the blonde stepped in, wrapping her arms around to envelop their son and Regina. Henry even allowed a kiss on the forehead from his Mom and a hair ruffle from Ma.

All too soon the moment was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Charming was obliviously punctual. The family engaged in a flurry of motion with Emma rushing to the door, and Regina helping their son gather his gear. Henry patiently endured his mother's questioning and double checking he had everything he needed, despite having already sorting through everything the night before.

He hugged Regina again, silencing her fretful rambling. “It'll be ok Mom. I'll be back home before you know it.”

Releasing the brunette, Henry crossed the room to hug Emma as well. He spoke softly so only she would hear. “Ma, take care of Mom for me.” They parted with the blonde smiling in relief. Their sweet son never failed to fill her with pride. 

“Always Henry. Now go have fun at camp.”

And with that, their bright, smiling boy was gone. His gear was tossed in the back of Charming's pickup truck and both women watched the battered vehicle chug down the street, Henry waving from the passenger window. Regina was wringing her hands, eyes bright with unshed tears.

Emma reached out and placed her hand over the brunette's to halt the anxious movement. With a gentle tug she whispered “C'mere.” Regina didn't hesitate to step into the blonde's embrace, tucking her head against a pale shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the Sheriff, slender fingers clutching desperately at the tank top. Emma tucked her chin against the top of Regina's head and was struck by just how well they fit together. 

She had touched and hugged the Queen before as any friend would but never held her so tight and so intimately. Their frames melted into one another, all softness and curves with no space between the. Pressing a soft kiss against the Queen's dark mane Emma couldn't resist inhaling the subtle fragrance of her apple scented shampoo.

After a long moment, Regina reluctantly pulled away. A stray lock of hair swept across her forehead and unable to resist the impulse, Emma gently tucked it behind her ear. A ghost of a smile crossed the Queen's lips before she turned away.

“Would you mind cleaning up dear? I'm afraid that I'm going to be late for work.”

Emma couldn't help but frown. The last thing Regina needed was to hole herself up in her office, interrupted only by the ever so frustrating council members or easily panicked citizens. No, Regina needed a personal day. And Emma was going fulfill the best friend's duty and ensure she took it. 

As soon as Regina disappeared upstairs, the Sheriff pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and quickly dialed the number. Three rings later, a raucous voice picked up.

“Whazzzz up Ems?!”

Emma simply shook her head, used to such greetings by now. “Hey Rubes. I need you to do me a favor. Can Granny spare you today?”

“Yeah, Ashley is working today so there is plenty of help. Whatcha need girl?”

“Can you fill in today as a Deputy? Easy stuff, just manning the phone and chasing down Pongo if he gets out again.”

“And why am I agreeing to do your job?” Ruby teased.

“Well, I'm going to make Regina take a personal day.” The line was silent for a split second,before Emma had to pull the phone away to save her eardrum from the unrestrained laughter.

“So you need me available to identify your body later?”

“I'm serious Ruby. Regina isn't handling Henry leaving so well. I'm going to look after her today and try to keep her mind off things.”

Ruby snorted in amusement. “Ok Ems. Go ahead and ditch me for your new bestie. And good luck with trying to keep that...workaholic from the office today. Maybe film it or me so the whole town can have a laugh.”

“Thanks Rubes. I owe you one.”

With her department taken care of, Emma sent off a brief text to Kathryn to see if she could handle the mayoral duties for the day. To her relief, Kathryn was more than willing to help. Now all that remained was convincing Regina to take a break. Shouldn't be that hard, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Emma is a klutz and Regina takes care of her.

Emma quickly put away the remains of the breakfast feast in the kitchen. There was way too much food even for the bottomless pit of a blonde and son. Though taking out her frustrations in the kitchen was certainly one of the healthier methods the Queen could have employed. A complete lack of fireballs and the Sheriff would never turn down leftovers. 

She double-checked that everything was straightened up to even the Queen's standards. No need to give Regina anything to deflect with and snark about. Today was about getting the brunette to relax and perhaps even bring out that elusive smile. Not her smirk, though that with the quirked eyebrow did things to Emma's insides that she couldn't quite explain, or her mocking smile. But that fleeting, sincere raise of her lip corners that wasn't a mask. The blonde had only witnessed a rare handful of times but every time she was struck in awe of just how beautiful the Queen truly was.

She was determined to see that smile today, no more tears. Emma took a moment to slip on her trusty red leather jacket, suiting up for battle in her own way. She crept up the stairs, ever so careful not to 'stomp around like an elephant' as Regina was constantly berating Emma and Henry about. That did not stop her from catching her toe on the top of the stairs, and sending her sprawling to the floor with a loud thud.

“Emma, is that you? Did you trip on the stairs again?”

Emma could only manage a groan in response, reluctant to raise her aching head from the floor. The muffled clack of impractical heels on carpet coaxed her into opening her eyes. Regina loomed over her prostrate form, forehead crinkled in concern. The brunette managed to make kneeling in a tight pencil skirt seem effortless as she gently brushed unruly curls away from Emma's forehead.

“Idiot. How many times must I warn you to be careful?” Her scolding was softened by affection, and the klutzy Sheriff would endure far harsher worlds if it kept the other woman running her fingers through her mane as she inspected her. Emma groaned again, this time in pleasure.

“Mmmm, sorry 'Gina.” Regina scowled in disgust at the nickname, pausing in her ministrations until the blonde whined in discontent. The Queen stroked Emma's head, feeling for any obvious injuries.

“Hold still now. You have obviously hit your head. Perhaps even hard enough to damage that thick Savior skull if you think you can get away with calling me that.”

Emma winced as those gentle fingers brushed over a tender spot on her forehead. Mom mode activated, Regina inspected the lump more closely, careful not to cause the blonde any pain. “That is a nasty bump. Couch or bed dear?”

“Huh?”

“Articulate as always. You need to rest Emma. It looks like you have a concussion. I'll set you up on the couch or in the guest bedroom and then I will call the station for you.”  
Her plan was quickly unraveling. Emma had wanted to spend the day getting Regina to relax and be free of work. She had not meant to saddle her with taking care of her clumsy self. The blonde struggled to stand up, muttering “I'll be fine...”

Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence before she was transported in a cloud of purple smoke. She landed on plush couch cushions, and was promptly covered by a quilt. The blonde sputtered “Did you just poof me?”

A slender, olive skinned hand settled on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. “Yes I did. I gave you the choice of the guest bedroom or couch and instead you were planning on bulldozing ahead and ignoring your injury. A concussion is no laughing matter Miss Swan.”

Back to Miss Swan. That meant the Queen was truly annoyed and the blonde attempted to appease her with a sheepish smile. “This happens all the time Regina. You tell me all the time how hard headed I am.”

Regina frowned, inspecting the blonde with a critical eye. “All the time? Really Emma, you have a son to think about. And you family. And... Really you must be more careful.” The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it when met by the Queen's glare.

“Now I am going to get you an ice pack and call the station and my office. Someone needs to keep an eye on you today. And do not even think about getting up from that couch.” Regina pulled away, but her retreat was halted by a clasping hand on her wrist.

“No, you don't have to do that.” Releasing a long suffering sigh, Regina settled herself on the couch next to the blonde. She gave into her earlier impulse and started stroking the golden curls, her fingernails gently scratching against her scalp. Emma hummed in contentment, pressing into the contact.

“Yes, I do Emma. I know you are used to looking after yourself but that has to change. Henry needs you. Your parents love you. And I...have grown accustomed to you.” The blonde inched her head forward to settle it in Regina's lap. Other than shaking her head and pausing for a moment, there was no reaction to Emma's boldness. Emma couldn't help but smile. Actions held more weight than words, and Regina despite her bluster cared for her.

“I just meant you don't have to call. I already arranged for us to be off today.” Regina just sighed, and with a subtle hand motion an ice pack appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma hissed at the cold sensation, but was soothed by a deliberating scalp scratch.

“I do hope this is not your way of telling me you anticipated injuring yourself today” Regina joked.

“No, I just wanted to do something nice for you is all. Have a girls day.” The women remained silent for a moment, with Emma enjoying the other woman's attention and Regina deep in thought. Finally she leaned down and husked in the blonde's ear “Next time, try just asking me dear. I can do without the injury dramatics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think. I still have quite a bit of story to tell if the interest is there.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was struck by just how lucky the Kid was. Forget about the sneering, fireball wielding Evil Queen persona, Regina had a nurturing side that did not quit. Despite insisting she was caring for the blonde solely for Henry's sake, she was unfailingly attentive. Emma did not have to bother asking for a fresh ice pack or aspirin because before she could vocalize the need, Regina was fetching the items.

For the first time in her life, Emma felt truly cared for. Yes, her mom and dad loved her, but they were lost on how to parent their grown offspring and instead put forth most of their effort into their new bundle of joy Neal. Despite their tumultuous past, snarky words and deflecting her motive, Regina was waiting on her hand and foot. Henry had been living the dream of sick kids everywhere, and now his blonde mother was getting a taste.

The blonde had been treated to a lunch of gourmet grilled cheese, because of course Regina refused to stock her fridge with something as crass as Kraft. The sandwich was full of melty, gooey Gouda and framed by buttery sourdough toast. Emma declared it far better than Granny's, and had devoured lunch with gusto. 

Uncomfortable full, Emma had been brave enough to slip her head back onto the Queen's oh so inviting lap. Regina had scoffed but allowed the imposition, unconsciously tracing her fingers through the golden mane again. She was cradled by the softest pillows and had a thick, warm quilt draped over her supine frame. The nonstop pampering had made Emma bold. Perhaps she could push the limits just a bit more.

“Hey Regina, can you put on Netflix?” A stern frown settled on the Queen's visage.

“You are supposed to be resting. Or have you forgotten your attempt at concussing yourself this morning?” Her lecture was met by a pair of pleading green eyes.

“Aw, c'mon Regina... I've been the model patient all day. Can't we watch it for a little bit?” Emma whined.

“And what about your head? How will this Netflix help that?”

“My head is fine. And I promise to tell you if it even twinges.” In the end Regina's grumbling was no match for Emma's puppy dog eyes. She even managed to coax her way into a large bowl of popcorn, drizzled with real butter. No Orville Redenbacher in 108 Mifflin Street.

Emma was now settled upright on the couch, though still pressed against the Queen thigh to thigh. Regina looked on with resigned bemusement, as the blonde scrolled through the selections on the screen. Option after option was rejected until Emma gleefully exclaimed “Oh yeah! This one! You're going to love it.”

“Really? This is what you expect me to watch?” Regina questioned with an arched brow.

But the blonde could not be deterred. Grinning in wicked delight, she mashed to button and settled back into the brunette's side. It was a credit to their evolved relationship that Regina refrained from the snide remarks about being a child and made her displeasure known by an audible huff. And she mostly managed to cover her involuntary smile at Emma humming along to the opening number. Though she was grateful at the very least the blonde had steered away from those horrid Disney atrocities, and selected a Dreamworks film.  
And The Road to El Dorado was one the Queen had never watched with her son. So though she feigned disinterest, Regina found herself getting engrossed in the story. After all, there was a majestic horse involved and a brainy brunette having to keep a blonde idiot in line. She found herself sniggering at the antics of Miguel and Tulio, as Emma shoveled her face with handfuls of popcorn.

That manipulative woman, Chel, was less than delightful. How Tulio could be so foolish as to become involved with her, was mind boggling. To see the deceitful affair revealed and drive a wedge between Miguel and Tulio's friendship set her teeth on edge. And while the relationship was repaired by the end of the film, the unsettled frown on Regina's face was not wiped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I wanted to get something posted. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will be posting the upcoming chapters soon. i haven't decided how long this piece will be but I can easily write more if the interest is there.


End file.
